Omni Pirate of the Straw Hat Crew
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Requested by Mace Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was requested by Mace Sheperd. Vilgax kills everyone Ben loves, and Paradox ends up sending Ben to the world of One Piece! But that's not all! Paradox also gives Ben a little something that we all know as... The Biomnitrix! Now watch as Ben joins the Strawhat Crew as they take the seven seas by storm in their quest to help Monkey D. Luffy become king of the pirates! Please note that my knowledge on One Piece is very limited, so don't expect me to update very often.**_

 _ **Pairings include:**_

 _ **Ben T. X Nico Robin**_

 _ **Luffy X Boa Hancock**_

 _ **Sanji X Nami**_

 _ **Zolo X female Trafalgar law**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or One Piece!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs and Flashbacks_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **The Time Walker's Intervention!**_

* * *

Up at the top of the tallest building in Bellwood, there stood a boy with a broken look in his eyes. He looked to be about sixteen years old with shaggy brown hair, green eyes that had a dead look in them, and pale skin. He was wearing a black and green tee shirt that was torn and bloody, a pair of brown cargo pants that were in the same condition as his shirt, and no shoes. Clutched in his hand was a white and green hoodie with a green number ten on the chest. Like the rest of his clothes, the hoodie was torn to shreds and soaked with blood.

This is the world renowned hero, Ben Tennyson. But most people often refer to him as Ben 10 on account of him originally being able to transform into ten different aliens, and use their powers to fight evil. But today, things had gone horribly wrong.

One of Ben's old enemies by the name of Vilgax arrived on Earth earlier that day wanting to destroy Ben. However, he encountered resistance in the form of Ben's family and friends. The battle was long and gruesome, but...

* * *

 _***Flashback***_

* * *

 _Ben had just arrived at the distress signal that he had received from his partner, Rook. As he dismounted his motorcycle dubbed the Tenn Speed, Ben surveyed the damage to the surrounding area. The fight must've been brutal. There was layers upon layers of broken concrete, destroyed buildings, and the scent of blood was everywhere!_

 _"Man, I knew Vilgax was a maniac, but I didn't think he'd go this far..." Ben said to himself._

 _His Omnitrix started beeping as it detected the signal from Rook's Proto Tool. He looked in the direction that the Omnitrix was directing him to, and smirked._

 _"There they are! Probably still checking around for survivors." Ben said._

 _He ran off in the direction of the signal completely unaware of what he might find. He didn't have to run for long. When he got to the primary battlefield, Ben gasped in horror._

 _The bodies of his family and friends were scattered all around the place! Their bodies were still recognizable, but they had sustained serious damage. Blood and gore littered the entire area, and Ben could sense that there was only a single life left and that it was fading fast!_

 _"Kevin...! Rook...! Grandpa...! Cooper...! Manny...! Helen...! Mom...! Dad...! Aunt Natalie...! Uncle Frank...! Julie...!"_

 _Ben couldn't believe it. They were all dead! Some in more gruesome ways than others. Helen had been bisected at the waist, Manny had all four of his arms ripped off and a hole blasted through his skull, and Rook had been gutted like a fish with his own Proto Tool! Ben just stared horrified at the carnage before him._

 _"Ben..." called a weak voice._

 _Ben looked in the direction of the voice, and gasped at who it was._

 _"Gwen! Oh my god!" Ben cried in worry._

 _He ran over to his cousin, hoping that he could at least save her life. He cradled her head in his arms as he assessed the damage. She was covered from head to toe in her own blood, her hair was singed due to laser fire, her glasses lay shattered on the ground, and her right leg and left arm were bent at an unnatural angle._

 _Gwen groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to force them open enough to see her cousin's face._

 _"Ben... Vilgax. He's..." Gwen struggled to say._

 _"Don't talk now, Gwen! You're gonna be alright! I'm gonna get you to a hospital, and they'll fix you right up! And-"_

 _"Ben, listen to me...!" Gwen ordered, interrupting her frantic cousin._

 _Ben stopped talking. Gwen seemed to know something that he didn't, and she seemed to need to speak._

 _"I don't have much time left, Ben... Even with my Anodite heritage, I'm just... Prolonging the inevitable." Gwen said, coughing up a glob of blood. "It's Vilgax...! You can't beat him without the Ultimatrix! He's gotten too strong...!"_

 _"What are you saying, Gwen?!" Ben asked. "You and I are a team!"_

 _Ben paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew that Gwen was going to die at any moment now, but he wanted to make sure she understood how he felt. That she remembered all of the wonderful memories they shared together._

 _"We took on enemies that most other Plumbers wouldn't even THINK of fighting! No one is stronger than us, Gwen! No one!" Ben said._

 _"Ben... Listen! I understand how you feel... But you have to know... When you're outmatched." Gwen choked out through her gasps._

 _Tears began to well up in Gwen's eyes, and she could feel Ben's own tears falling onto her face. She smiled sadly at her cousin._

 _"But... Even though I'm about to die... I'm glad... That the last thing I saw... Was... You..."_

 _With a final breath and a sad smile on her face, Gwendolyn Tennyson closed her eyes for the final time in her life. Ben's eyes began to narrow dangerously. He gritted his teeth as tears of anger and sadness continued to fall from his face. Anger at Vilgax for destroying everyone that was important to him, and sadness that he didn't get here in time to prevent their deaths._

 _ **"GWEEEEEENNN!"**_ _Ben shouted to the heavens._

 _He broke down sobbing right there and then, not noticing a certain squid faced alien warlord heading right for him. At least... Not until it was too late._

* * *

 _***Flashback Over***_

* * *

That was over a month ago. Ever since that fateful day, Ben had quit the hero gig in favor of mourning the loss of his friends and family. He didn't even seek medical help after barely surviving against Vilgax's surprise attack. Instead, he hauled the bodies of his dead friends and family, and gave them a proper burial. He dug their graves by hand, and did the same for their tombstones.

But right now, Ben couldn't take the pain and loneliness anymore. So he climbed up to the top of the tallest building in Bellwood with only one thing on his mind. Suicide.

He planned to jump off the thing so that he could die and be with his family. Something that he has so desperately wanted for the longest time. Ben looked down at the hoodie in his hand, and held it up as it billowed in the wind.

"A small memento for those who idolized the hero I once was..."

Ben let go of the hoodie and let it fly out into Bellwood on the wind currents. He watched as it flew out of sight, then faced the edge of the building. Ben started to walk to the edge, ready to take his own life. However, he was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Benjamin." said a voice with an English accent.

Ben turned around to see none other than Professor Paradox standing behind him. The good professor was looking at Ben with a mixture of pity and sadness. But he also had this odd glint in his eyes that Ben wasn't so sure he liked.

"I heard about what happened, Ben. I'm sorry about what happened to them, but I've come with an offer for you." Paradox said.

"Offer...? What offer?" Ben asked.

Paradox grinned and snapped his fingers. With a flash of light, Ben felt something on his arms that wasn't there before. He looked down to see a pair of dark green gauntlets that had the same hourglass on them as his old Ultimatrix, but they lacked the dial. They covered half of his forearms, and radiated power.

"Those, my dear boy, are the Biomnitrix. It will allow you to turn into your old alien heroes, but if you cross them in front of you you'll end up transforming into a fusion of any two aliens that you select. I will send you to a different world where you can live out the rest of your life, but only if you wish to." Paradox explained.

Ben didn't even hesitate when he answered.

"Do it! I have nothing left here!" Ben said.

Paradox smirked, knowing that this would be Ben's answer. Using his time powers, Paradox opened up a portal that led to a different universe. Wordlessly, Ben stepped through the portal and didn't look back. Ladies and gentlemen, a new adventure for Ben 10 has just begun!

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go! I hope you guys like it! Until next chapter, read and review! Flamers will be roasted alive by Portgaz D. Ace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't believe I got so many reviews for this story! But now, let's check out exactly how Ben meets up with the Straw Hat Pirates, and ends up joining their crazy, mixed up pirate crew! And who knows? We might get to see the Biomnitrix in action in this chapter! But for now, let's see how things turn out in this chapter. Just so you guys know, this takes place after Vivi and Karoo join the Straw Hats. And what kind of One Piece crossover would this be without a theme song?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or One Piece!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_  
 _sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECErashinban nante jyutai no moto_  
 _netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa_  
 _HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo_  
 _tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!_  
 _kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no_  
 _BIORHYTHM nokkatte_  
 _omoi sugose ba iiarittakeno yume o kakiatsume_  
 _sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_  
 _POCKET no COIN, soreto_  
 _YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_  
 _WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_  
 _zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo_  
 _kata o osarete iippo LEAD no sa_  
 _kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa_  
 _sore kara no koto to kore kara no kototsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni_  
 _APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE_  
 _ji ishiki kajyoo ni!_  
 _shimittareta yoru o buttobase!_  
 _takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo_  
 _POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto_  
 _YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_  
 _WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_  
 _arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_  
 _sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_  
 _POCKET no COIN, soreto_  
 _YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_  
 _WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE!_

 _WE ARE!_

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Straw Hats!**_

* * *

On the open seas of the Grand Line, we find ourselves on a wooden ship with a huge sail and a carving of a goat's head at the front of the bow. And on this ship was a small group of people that were sailing to the far out reaches of who knows where. But these were no ordinary people. If you could tell from the skull and crossbones on their flag, these guys are a crew of pirates. And right now, they were in a bit of a fix.

There was currently no wind in the area so their ship was at a standstill. And since there was no alternative method of propulsion with their ship, they couldn't move! There were some members of the crew that were getting a serious case of cabin fever. The captain being the one with the worst case of the stuff.

 **"WHERE'S THE WIND?!"** yelled a man's voice.

Running around on the deck was a man that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. He had tanned skin, black eyes, a small scar under his left eye, and shaggy black hair. He was wearing a red, sleeveless shirt with white buttons holding it closed in the front, a pair of baggy blue jean shorts, a pair of sandals, and a straw hat with a red band around the middle. He also had a lean, yet slightly muscular build.

 **"LUFFY, STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT! CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU END UP FALLING OVERBOARD!"**

That voice belonged to the ship's navigator. It was a girl with short reddish orange hair, porcelain skin, and brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid twenties, and was obviously pissed off by the captain's behavior. She was wearing a formfitting white shirt, a dark blue mini skirt, and a pair of brown shoes. On her wrist was something that looked like a cross between a wristwatch, a snow globe, and a compass.

"Come on, Nami. You can't blame Luffy for how he's acting right now. He's just got a bad case of cabin fever." said another man as he walked over.

"Aw, can it, Zoro!" Nami said.

Zoro is a man in his late twenties who was very muscular with tanned skin, black eyes, and short mint green colored hair. He wore a tight, white muscle shirt, a pair of black pants with a green belt, and black shoes. He also had three katana blades strapped to his hip, and had a lazy demeanor.

"Whatever." Zoro retorted.

A tick mark developed on Nami's head from this response. For a trained swordsman, Zoro was sure lazy about his career. Nami just wanted to hit him over the head with a spiked mallet sometimes, and has come close to doing so once before.

Nami was about to give Zoro a piece of her mind, when she felt another feminine hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Nefertari Vivi, the literal princess on the crew.

Vivi had beauty that was almost unmatched. Like Nami, she had porcelain skin, but she had long cyan blue hair that was done up in a ponytail, and lavender eyes. She was currently wearing a long sleeved, lime green button up skirt, white shorts, and a pair of white shoes.

Next to her was a duck that was about half of her total height. The duck was male, and wore a pilot's helmet and goggles.

"Don't let him get to you, Nami. You know how Mr. Bushido is. He's just trying to get under your skin, right Karoo?" Vivi asked.

"Quack." Karoo replied.

Suddenly, there was another shout from the lookout tower at the top of the mast. The one who made that call was another man that looked to be about Luffy's age. He had the same colored eyes as Luffy and Zoro, but his skin was more of an olive color. He also wasn't very muscular, had curly black hair, very prominent lips, and a very long nose. He wore a sniper's hat with a pair of goggles, a pair of green overalls, and brown shoes.

 **"MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!"** he yelled.

This made the rest of the crew stop what they were doing, and look out to where the man was pointing. Sure enough, there was somebody drifting on the water.

It was a boy that looked to be about eighteen years old with brown hair, tanned skin, torn up clothes, and a pair of green gauntlets on his arms. He was unconscious and was barely staying afloat on a piece of driftwood.

 **"Hurry, get him on board the ship!"** Nami ordered.

* * *

 _ *****A Few Hours Later*****_

* * *

Ben didn't know where he was. All he remembered was arriving in the dimension that Paradox mentioned, and ended up getting caught in a storm while in a small row boat. Ben groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he was in a wooden room that felt like it was swaying somewhat.

The door to the room opened, and Luffy walked in with the rest of his crew. The last member of the crew was the ship's cook.

He looked like he was in his mid twenties, and had medium length blonde hair that covered his left eye, and on his right eye it revealed his eyebrow to curl at the end. He was fairly tall, and had a thin body structure. His clothing consisted of a black suit complete with black shoes. He was also smoking a cigarette.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Vivi cheered.

"Who are you guys?" Ben asked cautiously.

Luffy stepped up, and pointed to each of his crew members as he started off introductions.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. But just call me Luffy. These are my crewmates Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Karoo. We're the Straw Hat Pirates! So anyway, who are you?"

Ben wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt like he could trust these people. So, he decided to at least tell them his name.

"My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, if I were to tell you that I was thinking about doing a Johnny Test crossover with Ben 10, how exactly would you react to this? Hypothetically speaking, of course. Oh yeah, and if anyone has any ideas for a new outfit for Ben, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would send in your idea in a review. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for the previous chapter being so short, but I was in a rush to get the chapter done, and couldn't figure out how to best show off the Biomnitrix's powers. But now, I will really be showing the Biomnitrix in action! However, it won't be up against any members of Baroque Works just yet. We're gonna see Ben go up against Luffy in a sparring match with one of his new combo aliens!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or One Piece!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE rashinban nante jyutai no moto  
netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa  
HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo  
tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!  
kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no  
BIORHYTHM nokkatte  
omoi sugose ba iiarittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_

 _zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo  
kata o osarete iippo LEAD no sa  
kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa  
sore kara no koto to kore kara no kototsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni  
APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE  
ji ishiki kajyoo ni!  
shimittareta yoru o buttobase!  
takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo  
POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_

 _arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE!_

WE ARE!

* * *

 _ **Biomnitrix Test Drive! A Tragic Past Revealed!**_

* * *

After introductions were over with, Ben knew that these guys were probably gonna have some questions for him. And as luck would have it, the captain would be the one with the first question.

"So tell us, Ben. What were you doing drifting out there like that?" Luffy asked.

Ben looked down at the bed sheets as his eyes glossed over. Luffy was wondering if he might've said something wrong, but Ben answered the question anyway.

"I don't know how I ended up adrift like that, but I can tell you that I'm not from this world." Ben said.

Seeing the confused looks the pirates were giving him, Ben started to tell them of the events that led to his arrival in their world. As he told his story, Ben couldn't help but feel like a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders. But he could also tell that the Straw Hat Pirates were getting madder and madder the more he spoke.

By the time Ben finished his tale, each of the Straw Hats had a similar reaction. Luffy was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists so hard that they bled, Zoro was dangerously close to lashing out with his swords, and Sanji, Usopp, and Karoo looked just plain pissed off. But as for Nami and Vivi? They had broken down into tears. Ben had watched his friends and family die and wasn't able to save any of them?! It just seemed too cruel to be true!

The two female members of the crew hugged Ben tightly while trying to both comfort the boy, and stop their own tears. Ben was at first surprised by this action, but returned the hug. He did need comfort at that time. That was when Usopp noticed the Biomnitrix on Ben's arms.

"Hey, Ben. What's with those Gauntlets, anyway?" Usopp asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Sanji said.

Ben looked down at his arms, and remembered that he had yet to try out the Biomnitrix. Who knows what kind of awesome combo's he'd be able to use with this baby? So, Ben decided to get up and show the Straw Hats. But not before he remembered one crucial piece of information.

"I'd be happy to show you what these gauntlets can do, Usopp. But, do any of you guys have men's clothes that'll fit me?" Ben asked, gesturing to his ruined outfit.

Luffy went to his quarters real quick, and brought Ben a smaller version of his own outfit minus the hat. The crew agreed that this would only be temporary until they got to a port town. Once Ben was dressed, they all went up to the main deck where Ben would be demonstrating the powers of the Biomnitrix in a sparring match against Luffy.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Ben? I'm pretty strong." Luffy said, popping his knuckles.

"Trust me, Luffy. You're the one who's gonna need the luck with the combo's I've got in store!" Ben replied.

" _Combos?/Quack?"_ thought the rest of the crew.

Ben thought about what sort of alien combo would be good to use in a sparring match against Luffy. He didn't know what the straw hat wearing man was capable of, so he had to choose carefully. Finally, Ben smirked and crossed the gauntlets in front of him. In a flash of green light, Ben started to transform.

He grew until he was a good seventeen feet tall, and very muscular. He grew an extra set of arms, his body type was that of a humanoid dinosaur, and his four hands now had only three beefy fingers each. His skin was a dark red color, he had four small green eyes, a bodybuilder style mustache beard combo, and dinosaur-like nostrils on his forehead. He also had a saurian style tail, and small spikes on his arms and the top of his head. His feet had only two toes, and the skin on his chest area was a light tan color. He was wearing a pair of black pants, and a green sash with a green hourglass mark going across his chest.

 **"FOURMUNGOUSAUR!"** Ben yelled.

* * *

 **Alien Combo Database**

 **Species: Tetrasaurian**

 **Given Name: Fourmungousaur**

 **A result of crossbreeding, the Tetrasaurians are the pinnacle of physical strength, and primal instinct! Like their predecessors, the Tetramands and Vaxasaurians, Tetrasaurians are physically stronger than any other species in the galaxy. Their leg muscles are also quite strong as they are able to leap a distance of over ten miles in a single bound. And just like a Vaxasaurian, these guys have a very powerful roar that can blow back even an Appoplexian that's on the warpath! They can also grow bigger than an ordinary Vaxasaurian, being able to reach a total height of 90 feet!**

 **Since this is an entirely new species, it is as of yet unknown if it has any weaknesses. However, Tetrasaurians do still follow the Tetramandian marriage rules. If a male Tetrasaurian manages to defeat an unmarried female Tetrasaurian or Tetramand of legal age, the male and female are united in matrimony.**

* * *

Luffy and the others were stunned at what they were seeing. Ben had just transformed into a giant, four armed dinosaur man thing! Not only that, but it seemed to be very strong if its muscle mass was anything to go by! The others wondered if this was some new kind of devil fruit power, but Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Thanks. I honestly didn't know if that would work." Fourmungousaur admitted. "Now then, how's about that sparring match?"

Luffy grinned, and got into a fighting stance while Fourmungousaur did the same. Luffy reared back his fist, and chanted three words.

"Gum Gum… **Pistol!"** Luffy yelled.

As he threw his fist at Fourmungousaur, the Tetrasaurian was surprised by the fact that his arm LITERALLY stretched until it hit him in the face with a significant amount of force! He recoiled back slightly, but didn't feel any pain whatsoever! Seems like this combo alien is far more durable than either of its individual counterparts of Four Arms and Humungousaur.

But as for Luffy? He was currently rolling around on the floor clutching his throbbing fist. Fourmungousaur couldn't blame Luffy for acting the way he did. If that were him on the receiving end of a broken fist, he'd probably do the same.

 **"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! MY HAND! MY HAND! YOU BROKE MY HAND!"** Luffy screamed in pain.

"Sorry, Luffy!" Fourmungousaur said before remembering the stretchy limb. "Wait. How the heck did you even DO that with your arm?!"

Thankfully, the pain seemed to dull away just enough for Luffy to explain how he did that.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. It's one of many types of Paramecia Devil Fruits that grants whoever eats it special powers. So now," Luffy pinched his cheek, and stretched it as he said "I'm a rubber man!"

There was a twin beeping sound coming from Fourmungousaur, and in a flash of green light he turned back into Ben. This confused the Straw Hat Crew even more than they already were. However, Luffy was the one to ask the question that's been plaguing everyone's mind.

"So anyway, what kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Luffy asked.

Ben looked a bit confused about this question. There was no such things as Devil Fruits in his world, but how could he explain that to these guys. Shrugging his shoulders, Ben decided to just be as blunt as possible with his explanation.

"It wasn't a Devil Fruit that transformed me. Where I came from, there were no such things as Devil Fruits. I transformed using these gauntlets." Ben explained as he showed them the Biomnitrix. "They're called the Biomnitrix, and with them I can transform into over one million different alien species. And as you saw with Fourmungousaur, I can also fuse two of my aliens into one. It's really quite simple, really."

The other members of the crew were stunned. This device was so similar to a Zoan type Devil Fruit, and yet so different! Before they could even ask any more, they found that the sails had finally caught some wind. They chose to focus on sailing to Alabasta for now, and immediately got to work.

* * *

 _ **Well, here we are with the new chapter. I know it wasn't much of a sparring match, but I couldn't think of a way for them to fight without destroying the Going Merry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long and I know last chapter wasn't much, but I've been trying to work on some of my other stories which are indeed quite popular. But now I've got this one updated, and you can thank Mace sheperd for suggesting a new member of the crew. Trust me when I say you're gonna like this! Enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or One Piece!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Guilt of a Galvan Scientist!**_

* * *

Back in Ben's old world on the technologically advanced planet of Galvan Mark II, a certain scientist was sitting around his lab feeling ashamed of himself. That's right. I'm talking about Azmuth; greatest mind in three, possibly five, galaxies.

Azmuth is a member of a race of aliens known as the Galvan. He was six inches tall, had bulbous green eyes with rectangular pupils, wrinkled gray skin with a few liver spots here and there, four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He also had some long appendages hanging from his upper lip and shorter ones on his chin that resembled a mustache and beard. Azmuth wears a black and green outfit that resembled a mix of a Greek toga and an Aztec battle dress, and silver armor on his arms and legs.

But the Galvan scientist was too busy berating himself for what happened to Ben earlier that week. He had recently heard about how Ben's family and friends had died at the hands of Vilgax. Ben had fought valiantly, but alas he was powerless without his old Ultimatrix.

"If only I had given him the Biomnitrix sooner. Maybe things would be different if I had." Azmuth said to himself.

He knew that professor Paradox had given Ben the Biomnitrix and sent him to a new world to live out the rest of his life, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. If he had just entrusted it to Ben sooner, then none of this would've happened! Azmuth had felt that having the Biomnitrix at the time would have only given Ben a bigger ego due to how he acted in the past.

But now he sees that it was foolish to think that Ben would ever misuse the Biomnitrix. And now, it was too late for Azmuth to try and correct his mistake.

He wasn't really feeling up to working on any inventions right now, so he decided to take a walk through the town to try and clear his head. But even this proved to be ineffective against the ever growing guilt that was eating away at Azmuth's mind. Sure, he was well liked and respected by his people. But the only person he wanted to speak to right now was Ben, and that was impossible now!

Azmuth stopped in his tracks to look up at the sky. He thought back to bow this all started when he tried to repent for his creation of Ascalon. But now, he knew that it was only his own selfish attempt at trying to ease the pain of losing the woman he loved.

 _"Zennith... What would you say to me if you were here right now?"_ Azmuth thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for this chapter! For those of you who are wondering, yes Azmuth will be joining the Straw Hats later on in the story. And if anyone has a request for a Devil Fruit power that Azmuth should get, here are the requirements you have to tell me!**_

 _ **1\. What color the fruit is, and what it's pattern looks like.**_

 _ **2\. What kind of fruit it looks like.**_

 _ **3\. The name of the fruit. (Both Japanese and English translation)**_

 _ **4\. A detailed explanation of its powers.**_

 _ **5\. What type of Devil Fruit it is. (Paramecia, Logia, Zoan)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I've gotten quite a few Devil Fruit ideas for Azmuth, and I'd like to thank everyone who sent in an idea. But right now I've got something more important to work with on this chapter. Like Ben's new look! Which I would like to thank Mace sheperd for the idea.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or One Piece!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ben's New Look!**_

* * *

"Okay, crew! Let's get ourselves restocked, and continue on to Alabasta!" Zoro ordered.

The Going Merry had just docked at a small fishing village, and with good reason. They needed to make a few quick repairs, and restock their food and water supplies. But of course, Nami and Vivi were there for another reason as well. They were taking Ben clothes shopping for a new outfit!

Currently, Ben was still wearing that spare outfit of Luffy's. And even he had to admit that wearing the captain's spare clothing was a bit repulsive. But from personal experience, Ben knew that shopping with women would be hazardous to his health. And yet here he was in a clothing store, searching for something that would fit his style.

"Trust us, Ben. We know from personal experience with clothes shopping that if you don't love it, you won't look good in it!" Nami said.

"Don't worry, Ben. We won't have you try on an insane amount of clothes." Vivi reassured.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me dread this any less." Ben muttered.

While Nami and Vivi looked at the men's clothing to try and find something both stylish, intimidating, and functional for Ben to wear, Ben was looking through the store for something else. He decided that he may need something to relieve his stress from the death of his friends, and figured the best thing for it was tobacco. As Ben was looking at some of the old trinkets and smoking stuff, something caught his eye.

It was a set of beautiful, hand crafted smoking pipes. There were three of them in total, and they each looked very ornate and had a different animal carved into each one.

The first one was made from cherry wood, and had a carving of a wolf in it. The wolf was snarling with its ears pressed flat against its head, and its hackles raised. The fur on its back was also bristled to show that it meant business.

The second pipe was made from spruce wood, and had a carving of a saber tooth cat in it. The beast was in a proud position with its claws showing, and a certain gleam in its eyes.

The third and final pipe in the set was made out of pine wood, and had the carving of a mighty lion in it. The lion had a very thick mane which had been made using heat from a flame to give it that authentic look without compromising the structural integrity of the pipe. The lion had its mouth open with his fangs bared in mid roar.

All in all, these things looked awesome! Ben just knew that he needed these. Looking at the price tag of the set, he saw that the whole set was worth one hundred belis.

 _"Looks like I've got just enough for all three of them."_ Ben thought to himself.

He picked up the pipes, and brought them to the check out counter that was being run by an old woman.

"Find anything ya like, sonny boy?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like to purchase this set of smoking pipes." Ben said, setting the items on the counter.

The old woman saw the pipes, and smiled at being able to sell them. She'd been holding on to those old things for years now.

"Ah, I see that you have good taste. The pipes themselves are free, young man. All you really need to pay for is the tobacco." the woman informed.

Ben nodded with a smile. He paid for the tobacco, and thanked the woman. He went to go find Nami and Vivi, and ended up having a bunch of clothes shoved into his arms.

"That's the outfit that we picked out for you. Go try it on!" Nami said, pointing to the changing room.

Not wanting to face a woman's wrath, Ben just complied and went off to get changed. When he came out of the room, Ben was now wearing a white muscle shirt, a pair of green cargo pants, a set of black combat boots, and a pair of sunglasses that looked like the milky way galaxy. Over all of that, Ben wore what looked to be a combination of a tattered hooded cloak, and a jacket. It hung off his shoulders, and the hood was up, showing that it was styled to look like an eagle head and beak. All three of Ben's new pipes were held in his teeth.

"Well? How do I look?" Ben asked.

"Perfect! Let's pay for those clothes, and get back to the ship!" Vivi said.

* * *

 _ **There we go! I hope you guys like Ben's new look! Anyways, read and review. Flamers shall be destroyed by Dory and Broggy!**_


End file.
